


【榎本吉本】Marriage

by uraumaim930027



Series: 榎本吉本 [9]
Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊想去結婚與結婚一週年紀念日。





	1. 製造浪漫

搖下車窗，吉本荒野戴著墨鏡，微風吹過髮梢，車裡放的音樂是他在美國買的日本某偶像團體的專輯。他早上去賣場採購日用品，正駕車往回家的路上。

在美國待了一個月，說不想念榎本徑是騙人的。

吉本荒野想起一個月前他在榎本徑的床上打滾時，隨口說出他後天要去美國，問對方要不要一起去旅行。

榎本徑只是默默穿起被丟在床邊的底褲，戴上眼鏡坐在電腦前專心致志。

「真是冷淡哪，榎本さん做完就不理我了。」

吉本走到榎本徑背後擁著對方，下巴靠在榎本的肩膀上，圓滾滾的大眼睛盯著對方的側臉，等待榎本徑的回答。

「⋯⋯我有工作要做。」

「唔⋯⋯」榎本徑轉過頭給予吉本荒野一個安慰的吻，像是安撫小動物一樣摸摸對方的腦袋。

結果榎本徑也沒有跟他多說什麼，吉本荒野就這樣隻身飛去美國了。到美國以後吉本荒野常常在寂寞的夜晚傳給榎本徑一堆刻意想引起對方注意的簡訊，卻沒有得到對方的回覆過，一次也沒有。

榎本徑會不會是不要他了啊。

『榎本さん我好寂寞喔你都不打電話給我。』

『徑くん我想你了你都不知道你不在的時候我都一個人自己來。』

『徑くん我要去找別的男人了啦。』

紅燈亮起，吉本荒野滑著手機，看著那始終空空如也的收件夾，賭氣地把手機丟在副駕駛座。

他心底其實很害怕榎本徑丟下他擅自離去，說不定哪天等他回到那個防盜店時什麼也沒看到。

會離開日本也只是想換個環境，不是什麼遠走高飛的計畫，吉本荒野也不知道自己要在美國待多久，反正他會英文要找工作也不是什麼難事，只是他很想念榎本徑。

想得快瘋了。

吉本荒野租的郊區小房子價格上不太貴，也沒有離市中心太遠，剛好附近有所學校，他正兼職教授日文，順便調查有什麼需要幫助的學生。

假日他早上出門採買完畢，現在倒車入庫，把車停在車庫裡，接著提起後車廂裡的兩大袋東西，打開家門把東西扔在客廳。

他總覺得哪裡不對勁，從剛進家門開始就有種被窺探的錯覺。

也許不是錯覺。吉本荒野看見客廳桌上多了張不尋常的長方形小卡，靜靜地躺在那就是為了讓他發現。

他拿起卡片，望了一眼上頭好看的英文字和簽名，像是拿到新玩具的小孩般笑的燦爛。

「いいねえ⋯⋯」

" 8pm, 18th floor, Santa Monica's Huntley Hotel.

Kei Enomoto. "

吉本荒野拿出衣櫃裡唯一一套三件式西裝穿上，當初自己因為怕到了美國有什麼特殊場合需要而順便帶上，沒想到今天真的派上用場。

拋棄那個自己愛用的大包包，把手機鑰匙錢包收在口袋之後，吉本荒野坐上車開往市中心的飯店，榎本徑選的餐廳位在市中心首屈一指的飯店樓上，十八樓的風景想必特別好，雖然吉本荒野自覺可能有懼高症，但美食當前，大概也不會有那個閒情逸致。

他向服務生報上榎本徑的名字，服務生立刻帶他到位子上，吉本荒野看著眼前的菜單和對面空空如也的座位，再看看手錶，大概是他來早了，早了五分鐘呢。他隨手翻翻菜單，早就知道知名飯店餐廳的價格絕對不便宜，但他沒有想過榎本徑會選擇用這種方式跟他碰面，而且還是在美國。

榎本徑是有多麼不浪漫他怎會不知道，然而吉本荒野卻中了招。

遠遠就看到那個貓著背、身高不高的男人向他走來，一襲黑色西裝配上藍色領帶，黑框眼鏡的鏡架內側閃著少許的金色，讓他看起來更加精明，雖然不習慣男人如此正式的打扮，卻被這出乎意料的魅力所吸引。從他進入自己視線後眼精就移不開他身上了。

「吉本，」他拉開椅子，在吉本荒野對面坐下，「不、田子。」

「徑くん。」

「好久不見。」

榎本徑在吉本荒野開口之前叫了服務生過來點好菜，順便開了一瓶紅酒。

他拿起酒杯，纖長的手指夾著玻璃杯的動作分外性感，讓吉本荒野聯想到無數個夜裡榎本徑的指尖在他身上游走。

吉本荒野嚥下口水，拿著酒杯晃呀晃，他望著榎本徑，滿腹的思念不知從何說起。

「我開車過來，不能喝酒。」

「我昨天住這，今天也是。」拿起叉子，榎本徑享用前菜沙拉。

吉本聞言勾起微笑，他知道榎本徑言外之意，看來他今天不用開車回家也可以。

「徑くん，好久不見。」他故作冷靜，低頭把菜塞到嘴裡，榎本卻沒有漏看對方不知不覺就紅了的臉頰。

他知道那個人想說的是「我好想你」。

「嗯，你今天特別好看。」

「你也是。」

「你怎麼知道我家住哪裡？」

「你說呢。」

吉本荒野拿起紅酒，淺淺嘗了一口，埋首於剛端上的料理。

「⋯⋯你會待在美國多久？」他有些緊張，有些期待，就怕榎本徑這回是出差，吃飯也只是順便而已，也許明天就回日本也說不定。

榎本徑看著吉本荒野勉強收斂的吃相，嘴角微微上揚，吉本荒野在想什麼他怎麼可能不曉得，那副慌亂之中故作鎮靜的模樣分明就是田子雄大。

「⋯⋯你想要我待多久我就待多久。」

「一輩子也可以？」

「你想要的話。」

榎本徑竟然會說出彷彿求婚一般過於浪漫的話，只差沒跪下來求婚而已，田子雄大聽完差點感動的哭了。

但他只是哽咽，用手擦去眼角的淚水，眨著水汪汪的大眼望向榎本徑。那人握著刀叉的手停在半空中，隨即緩慢的放下刀叉，拿起手邊的衛生紙伸向吉本荒野嘴角。

「這裡，沾到了。」榎本徑慢條斯理地替對方擦掉嘴邊的食物碎屑，連給吉本喘息的機會都沒有。

吉本荒野幾乎是要被今天的榎本徑迷住，不能再更愛對方更多了。心跳加速，他臉頰發燙，又欲拒還迎，時不時把注意力轉移至眼前的美食上頭。

他們都忘了是怎麼忍耐完漫長的一頓西餐，還能靜靜坐在椅子上吃完甜點才走人的；帳單記在榎本徑的名下，退房時再一起結賬即可。榎本徑起身，輕輕牽著吉本荒野的手走出餐廳，雖然在榎本臉上找不到其他表情，但吉本確信對方跟他期盼的是同一件事情，就連等待電梯上升到十八樓都是那麼的漫長。

叮咚一聲，電梯門打開，裡頭空無一人。

榎本徑先是按了房間所在的六樓，然後在下一秒把吉本荒野壓到牆上，而吉本也毫不意外地揪著他的領子，瘋狂地與對方交換彼此的氣息，吸吮著唇瓣，榎本徑握住吉本荒野的手，十指緊扣，火熱的吻著對方，吉本偷咬了下榎本徑的嘴唇，榎本徑不甘示弱地吸著吉本的上唇，讓對方原本就很性感的厚唇變得又紅又腫。

電梯途中沒有停在任何一樓，無人打擾的情況下榎本徑和吉本荒野呼吸急促，就連吻的分離時吉本仍靠在電梯牆壁上喘個不停。

六樓到了。

電梯門一打開，榎本徑二話不說就把吉本荒野往外拉，一路上跌跌撞撞，吉本不想放過任何與榎本徑接吻的機會，擁著對方勉強走到榎本徑住的房間，這時他覺得跟一個鎖匠交往真是好，就連跟他吻得那麼激烈榎本徑都能迅速開鎖進房。

連開燈的時間都不剩，吉本荒野被榎本壓在門板上，從嘴唇到頸子狠狠被親了一遍，他空出一隻手把西裝外套褪下，解開馬甲的扣子再鬆開領帶，榎本徑脫衣服的速度不亞於他，手已經摸進吉本的白色襯衫裡摩挲柔軟的腰肉。

即使在黑暗之中他們仍可以看見對方閃爍著慾望的雙眼。榎本徑的眼鏡被吉本丟至一旁，他們什麼也沒說，卻清楚對方渴望的是什麼，濃厚的思念湧上心頭，他們雙雙赤裸地倒在床上，熟悉至極的氣味令人安心。

月光透過窗從窗簾的縫隙滲進些許，灑在光裸的男人滲汗的背上。榎本徑前後擺著腰，緩慢的深入吉本荒野體內，一次又一次，將身下的人兒擁入懷中。吉本荒野流下愉悅的淚水，彷彿幾次都不夠，索求榎本徑的一切。

直到沒了力氣為止。

吉本荒野起床的時候榎本徑已經醒了。從門口到床下仍是一片狼藉，榎本徑只穿著一條內褲從浴室裡走出來，看來對方也不是多早起。房間的小桌上放著榎本徑昨晚戴的金邊眼鏡，看樣子是歪了一邊必須拿去修理，那人現在戴的是平常那副黑框眼鏡，奇妙的日常感讓吉本荒野甚至覺得這裡就是榎本徑他家。

「⋯⋯你起床了？」榎本爬上床，面無表情的看著吉本荒野。

「不然呢。」他勾起吉本荒野式的微笑，壞心地把棉被掀開，小腿磨蹭著榎本的腰間，「徑くん，你想要現在先來一次，還是等等回我家？」

「別鬧了，吉本荒野。」

「唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊徑くん竟然拒絕了我？」

「你先起床。」榎本徑推開吉本荒野，默默起身開始穿衣服。

「我們等等去退房，然後，」

「嗯？」

「去結婚。」

「欸？」


	2. Anniversary

其實他真的覺得榎本徑不記得他們的週年紀念日也無所謂，真的。

⋯⋯好吧，是假的。

吉本荒野在鎖匠的家裡打滾，從早上送學生去上課之後，中午跟榎本徑一起吃飯的時候榎本徑也跟往常一樣，下午在防盜店裡看榎本徑跟青砥純子還有芹澤律師討論密室殺人案，原本他想要直接在防盜店來一發卻被對方以會壓壞模型為理由駁回，真是的，要說壓壞模型的話，吉本荒野前科累累，榎本徑還要在意什麼。

就連吉本荒野坐上榎本徑的車回家時，榎本徑也沒有說什麼特別的話，這讓吉本懷疑榎本是不是忘記他們的週年紀念日了。明明去年向他求婚的是榎本徑，虧他當時在美國那麼浪漫，回來日本又恢復原本的模式。

吉本凝視著手上的戒指，上頭沒有什麼特別的裝飾，卻對他意義重大，就像榎本徑這個人一樣，內涵遠比表面上看到的更多。

目光移至在廚房做飯的男人，吉本荒野忽然有了捉弄對方的念頭。他偷偷溜到榎本徑身後，正想要一把抱住對方時，卻立刻被發現。

「徑くん。」

「餓了？」榎本放下鍋鏟，轉身看著吉本。

吉本搖搖頭，接著想到什麼似地又改為點頭，「餓了，想吃。」

「快好了你等等。」

「不想等。」

「我也沒辦法。」

「想吃徑くん的、」吉本荒野靠近那穿著圍裙的男人，手掌摩挲著榎本的腰間，膝蓋擠進榎本的雙腿間一蹭一蹭的。榎本徑知道吉本在想什麼，於是主動扣住對方的後腦勺，湊上自己的嘴唇——接著被吉本荒野用手指擋住。

「討厭啦徑くん你在想什麼，我是說想吃你的料理。」他一把推開榎本徑，得勝般露出壞笑。

只見榎本徑被耍了也沒有什麼大反應，吉本荒野內心產生大大的挫折，為什麼他不直接把自己壓在桌上或是哪裡然後狠狠地上都好啊，至少還可以知道他是關心自己的。

「⋯⋯徑くん今天都不理我。」田子雄大失落地低下頭，左手下意識地摸著右手無名指上的戒指，再次抬起頭時可以看見田子含在眼眶的淚水。

榎本徑脫下圍裙，關上瓦斯爐，擅自走回房間。他拍拍大腿，田子雄大識相地坐上去，一手摟著榎本，無辜地望著對方。

「唔⋯⋯徑くん再不理我我要去睡了。」田子雄大把頭埋在榎本徑的肩上，悶悶的聲音傳進榎本徑耳裡，讓榎本覺得自己似乎作的太過了。

「我想要提醒你加上時差的話其實我們的週年紀念日是在兩個小時後的明天才對。」

「⋯⋯」

榎本徑輕握著吉本荒野的手，俯首親吻一年前他套牢對方的戒指，而原本想生氣的吉本荒野頓時說不出話來，眼前這個壞鎖匠讓平時再怎麼想盡辦法捉弄他人的自己沒輒，還落入對方愛的圈套。

「いいねえ，榎本さん，記得很清楚嘛。」

「記得不清楚的話，就不能送你禮物了。」

「嗯？徑くん要送我什麼禮物？」

只見榎本徑緩緩解開上衣鈕扣，在吉本荒野的注視下連褲子也一起脫了。

「來吧，你今天不是被冷落很久了？」榎本推了推眼鏡，才剛說完話吉本荒野就迫不及待地把他推倒在床上，雙腿大張坐在榎本徑胯間，「今天特別允許你在上面。」

「欸？真的？徑くん好大方啊。」

「在上面自己動。」男人的手掌撫摸著吉本被褲子包緊的雙臀，又捏又揉地享受那軟嫩的觸感。

「いいねえ，就知道徑くん會這麼說。」誰叫他就喜歡榎本徑這種壞心的地方呢。吉本荒野主動脫下衣服，讓自己投入榎本的懷中。

榎本徑是絕對不可能告訴吉本荒野他前一天才想起來今天是他們的週年紀念日，因為太匆忙而不知道要送什麼，最後決定送吉本荒野最喜歡的東西（自己？）給對方以表示誠意的。

下次送鎖好了，可以把吉本荒野拴住那種，要對方在自己身下求饒，請求自己可以讓他釋放⋯⋯啊，那應該不能算是鎖，只是上面有鎖的貞操帶吧。


End file.
